Noche
by Schehe
Summary: Mi primer fic de GxF denle one oportunity please!Se me olvidó los disclaimers, pero ya saben que no me pertenece Inazuma Eleven T T


_**Noche**_

En el parque donde solía entrenar Endo, allí se encontraba él en esa noche estrellada. Él delantero de hielo, como le solían conocer, se encontraba contemplando aquel paisaje nocturno donde la ciudad se veía en su totalidad con todas sus luces. Aquel paisaje era hermoso de día aunque definitivamente se decantaba por el encanto que guardaba la noche. Tan ensimismado se encontraba que no se dio cuenta siquiera en que momento comenzó a cantar…

_koori no sekai de kimi no te wo nigiri  
>itsukara kou shite itan darou<br>kogoeru kokoro ni yorisou sonzai  
>kawaranai egao utsushite<em>

Cantaba tranquilamente aquella canción que apenas se le había ocurrido a Atsuya hace unos pocos años como regalo de cumpleaños para Fubuki. Mientras que una presencia que merodeaba por la zona se iba acercando al oír aquella hermosa y embriagante voz.

_ima mo koko de ikitsuzuketeiru  
>mada shinjiteitai yo<br>sono tsuyosa ga boku wo hagemashite  
>koko made koreta yo ne<br>issho ni ikite kitan da_

"No sabia que cantases tan bien"- comentó aquella presencia que ya se encontraba justamente detrás del delantero de hielo.

Tras reconocer aquella sensual voz y girarse para confirmar su sospecha al toparse con aquella mirada llena de orgullo –"¡¿Q-Qué haces aquí, Gouenji-kun?"-le preguntó muy nervioso y sonrojado por el comentario que le hizo.

-"Solo pasaba por aquí cuando oí una hermosa canción que al buscarla me encontré con su cantante"-le respondió tranquilo y con una sonrisa ladeada.

Intentando mirarle lo menos posible a los ojos, observando el piso aún nervioso- "G-gracias…la escribió Atsuya, me hubiera gustado que la hubiese podido escuchar…"-comentó con la cabeza gacha.

Acercándose lentamente, Gouenji abraza a Fubuki quedando el cuello de Fubuki cerca de los labios de Gouenji –"Seguro que le ha llegado y ahora es mi turno de que solamente me prestes atención a mí"-le susurró Gouenji, dándole unos escalofríos deliciosos por toda la columna a Fubuki. Besando y lamiendo el cuello de Fubuki entre los jadeos de este se le confesó-"te amo Shirou, quiero que solo pienses en mí que me ames solamente a mí"- le dijo firme y sin temor separándose un poco para esperar la respuesta de Fubuki que debido al shock de esas palabras tardaba en llegar.

-"G-Gouenji-kun…yo también…t-te amo…"-le respondió apenas audible pero lo suficiente como para que el otro lo oyese.

-"Lo sé, Shi-chan llámame Shuuya o Shu-chan, ya que desde ahora seremos pareja"-le dijo u ordenó sin dejarle tiempo de replicar ya que le estaba besando. Al principio era un beso dulce y suave aunque con el tiempo se fue volviendo más hambriento y demandante. Se separaron por la falta del bendito oxigeno en sus pulmones.-"¿Cantarías para mí, Shi-chan?"-le pidió dulcemente acariciándole la mejilla.

-"¡C-Claro S-S-Shu-chan!"-Le afirmó muy sonrojado y apenado preparándose para cantar una nueva canción…

_keshite wasureha shinaidarou  
>it definetly won't be forgotten, right?<br>itsumademo shinnjite yukerudarou  
>it will always be believed, right?<em>

_kakazunifuseta saigo no ichigyouga  
>the last sentence that wasn't written out<br>darenokokoronimo kanarazuaru  
>it surely exists in everyone's heart<em>

_eranndakotobaga kaeteshimaumonowo  
>the words we chosen, will change<em>

_anata ha oshietekureta  
>this is what you've tought me<em>

_nozomeba nozomuhodo ushinau  
>the more you hope and wish for, the more you'll lose it<em>

_nanikaga bokutachi wo kuruwaseru demo  
>something made us mad(crazy), but<em>

_takishimete tsutaunukumori  
>the warmth that was send thourgh embrace<em>

_doredake ataeyouto karenai  
>will not dried up no matter how much we share it<em>

_keshite wasureha shinaidarou_  
><em>it definetly won't be forgotten, right?<em>

_itsumademo shinnjite yukerudarou_

_it will always be believed, right?_

_miraiga imakonoteni_  
><em>the future is in my hands now<em>

_aiwo takushitawakewo_  
><em>is the reason why I entrusted with love<em>

_omoidakenai amenohitoshizukuya_  
><em>unexpectedly, just one drop of rain<em>

_kazenohitofukini michihamayou_  
><em>just one blow of wind, I lost my way<em>

_hitorinochikarade tadoritsukubashonado_  
><em>the place where I can arrived<em>

_by my own power_

_wazukana kyourikamoshirenai_

_it may only be a small distance_

_ikariya mikushimiga afureru seikaini_  
><em>in this world filled with anger and hatred<em>

_bokutachi ha tachitsukusu demo_  
><em>we remain standing until the end, but<em>

_sugoshizutsu kaerareruhazu_  
><em>it should changed little by little<em>

_umareteita imikara nigenaide_  
><em>I won't run away from the meaning of my life<em>

_keshite wasureha shinaidarou_  
><em>it definetly won't be forgotten, right?<em>

_itsumademo shinnjite yukerudarou_  
><em>it will always be believed, right?<em>

_miraiga ima konoteni_  
><em>the future is in my hands now<em>

_aiwo takusuwakewo_  
><em>is the reason why I entrusted with love<em>

_kagokara tobitatsutori ga mienaika_  
><em>can't you see the bird that breakthrough the cage?<em>

_ironnakatachi no hanaga mienaika_  
><em>can't you see all the flowers of different forms?<em>

_ubau mononadonaikara_  
><em>because there's nothing that could be stolen<em>

_hikari ha donna kagemo sukuhazudakara_  
><em>because ray of light can save any kind of shadow<em>

_soreha mazamenu yumejyanai_  
><em>this is not a dream that won't be awaken<em>

_mou sudeni kanawanu yumejyanai_  
><em>and it's not a dream that can't be achieved<em>

_mirai ha imasonoteni_  
><em>the future is in my hands now<em>

_hajimarino kagiwowatasu_  
><em>the key of beginning was passed<em>

_daremo ga shinnjiteiruhazudarou_  
><em>anyone should believe in this, right?<em>

_ai wo_

_this love…(3 times)_

_._

_._

_._

_Aquellos que habían unido sus vidas aquella noche continuaron siendo la pareja perfecta en contra de todas las adversidades y yendo en contra del viento y marea, encontrando la "felicidad"_

_**"¿Quién dijo que el hielo y el fuego no pueden estar juntos?"**_

_*La 1ª canción que canta Fubu-chan se titula" ICE ROAD" y la 2n es "KOUBOU" para aquellos que lo quieran oír o ver si ponen que la canta "Miyano Mamoru" les saldrá más rápidamente._

_*Se esperan rebiews, corazones y amores no lo toméis mucho en cuenta que este en mi 1ª fic de Inazuma Eleven es que en verdad amo la pareja Gouenji x Fubuki, compasión y besos es lo que pido.¡ Bueno nos vemos!_


End file.
